my little pony empathy is power
by wolfen-hardpaw
Summary: I have ran out of chapters more when I have more to publish thanks for reading. In a universe where I say that there where 3 gods. Wolfern-hardpaw, vine-cloverwood, enthusiasm, gunhammer and other characters try and find the only thing with equal power as the elements of harmony the eliments of empathy what danger await the adventures find out in my little pony empathy is power
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1: all that begins...

In the beginning there was darkness and from that darkness the three celestials converted: heros the crafter built sol and the planits that surround it, equinoqx the life giver built celestias star, equestria and the moon of luna but the weakis of the three celestials veranok did not build veranok split sol and celestial star apart with only three ways to connect the two main planits together earth and equestria.

With this heros grew greedy and decided to make 8 planits instead of the 2 both he and equinoqx previously decided would keep the balance of discovery and chaos.

With the greed overwhelming heros he decided to cocoon himself in a planit of gas known as Jupiter untill the human's learnt that harmony with discovery and chaos was the most important thing.

Meanwhile equinoqx saw that evil was growing on equestria thay needed a ruler so she sent her two children to rule in harmony celestia and luna.

Thirteen thousands years has past since then and evil was growing further still celestia had the idea to plant a tree a tree of harmony while luna had her own plan.

Luna planted the root of empathy she knew that it would take longer for the root to grow than the tree but this was her plan.

After sixty thousands years a lone zebra came across the root while in a forist known as the everfree forist and studyed it, she made her home in a nearby grand oak tree, she gathed herbs and plants to make different concoction and brews but one thing was on her mind what was this root.

"Whoa there mum you mean to tell me that thers a zebra in the everfree forist but who would whant to live out there" exclaimed the dark blue colt as his light blue eyes glistened in the moon light.

"well nopony knows why she lives there or if she still dose" said a gray pegasus her wings tiped with a bluey green hue same as her mane and tail

"I guess it is to be closer to princess lunas root" a gray and purple colt says puffing out his chest.

"wolfen, gunshot its getting late, time for bed" a voice rumbled from inside the treetop house

"yes dad" said the two colts with sad looks.

"can we continue the story tomorrow please?" asked gunshot the gray and purple colt

"ok ok but after school" said the Pegasus with a smile"now off to bed you two"

(Ok this is my first shot at writing a story tell me what you think I know this was a slow start, but it will only get better, sorry if I get some lore wrong im triple checking, thanks for reading ^_^)

(Next chapter at 10 views or when I feel like it ttfn)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: link 1 the mirror

meanwhile on earth.

"do you ever thing someone up there is looking down at us?" a boy in dark green jeans and a lime green jacket asked while looking up at the stars as a star ship thruster core is getting launch to space in the distance

"no not really thay are too busy building that star ship" said a boy in gray with purple hair watching the ship part getting launched

suddenly a flameing object shot by and landed near the local high school

"whoa" thay both exclaim

"lets check it out" the first boy says eagerly

"no dont go"shouted the second "do you know what the c.l.a.w would do if thay found you outside at this time"

"ill be quick" and off he went.

his dark green clothes made him hard to see in the darkness of night.

as he got the the point where it landed there was nothing out of the ordinary, but when the sun broke the the horizon he saw a scotch mark on the mirror on the monument, as he felt the mirror his hole hand whent thru the mirror like it was made of water he quickly pulled it out but it looked more like a hoof rather than a hand.

as he watched his hoof revert to a hand a c.l.a.w search drone flew past, it was crime scan time the drone that flew past flew back and scaned the boy."PeRsOnAl iD: vine cloverwood"

the drone continued to scan "pReViOuS cRiMeS: violation of claw property, assault on claw officers, evadeind claw containment officers,.." as the claw search drone continued to list vine's crimes he had a thought "ive got to escape" he though "if I stay here ill get arrested but where do I go... the mirror!" the boy kicked a stone at the wall behind the drone "wHaT wAs ThAt!" it turned around, vine leaped into the mirror and found himself floating in space, a sudden sharp pain made vine passout "whats go..." was his last though.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 4: 2 worlds collide

I wake up to find myself on a bed with a white and blue unicorn looking at me in what looks like gold armor custom made for him from across the room "oh good your awake my name is shining armor nice to meet you" said shining armor sticking out his hoof as if to shake hands uhhh hooves "your a horse horses cant talk, what are you? where am I? how did I get here?" I ask frantically

"relax im a pony not a horse, your in canterlot castle home of princesses celestia and luna on the planit of equestria, you got here thru a link bridge the mirror to be exact one of three that link earth to equestria" armor answers with a smile "any more questions"

"uhg I need to get home" as I berry my head in my hands "wait why do I have hooves? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" I panic

"whoa whoa carm down, when you whent thru the portal you turned in to a pony like me well your a earth pony and im a unicorn, any way when you go back thru this portal you will turn back into a human, but ever since the claw started confiscating the mirrors we cant cross as often" he said softly and I begin to stop panicing "now we need to get you troting"

me and armor walk into the discussion room 4 more ponys are there that have both wings and horns one is white with a orange, yellow and pink flowing mane another is dark blue with a darker blue flowing mane the third is purple with a dark blue with a pink strip mane siting close to the first talking to her and the last one was pink with a purple mane


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: 2 worlds collide

I wake up to find myself on a bed with a white and blue unicorn looking at me in what looks like gold armor custom made for him from across the room "oh good your awake my name is shining armor nice to meet you" said shining armor sticking out his hoof as if to shake hands uhhh hooves "your a horse horses cant talk, what are you? where am I? how did I get here?" I ask frantically

"relax im a pony not a horse, your in canterlot castle home of princesses celestia and luna on the planit of equestria, you got here thru a link bridge the mirror to be exact one of three that link earth to equestria" armor answers with a smile "any more questions"

"uhg I need to get home" as I berry my head in my hands "wait why do I have hooves? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" I panic

"whoa whoa carm down, when you whent thru the portal you turned in to a pony like me well your a earth pony and im a unicorn, any way when you go back thru this portal you will turn back into a human, but ever since the claw started confiscating the mirrors we cant cross as often" he said softly and I begin to stop panicing "now we need to get you troting"

me and armor walk into the discussion room 4 more ponys are there that have both wings and horns one is white with a orange, yellow and pink flowing mane another is dark blue with a darker blue flowing mane the third is purple with a dark blue with a pink strip mane siting close to the first talking to her and the last one was pink with a purple mane "STEP FORTH"boomed the second one "sister he brings good tides not bad lets not scare him more than he all ready is" said the first one calmly "im sorry for my sister my name is princess celestia my sister princess luna then we have my loyal student princess twilight and lastly we have princess cadence, I assume you came to defeat this new evil" "evil what evil everything looks so nice here" I ask "hummm I guess shining armor didnt tell you"princess celestia said with worry in her voice "it appear the sudden brake out from tartarus created so much anti magic that flux is consuming equestra" "starswirl a master unicorn wizards once had a vision of this day and he said a new pony was the key to stop the flux from corrupting this world we believe you are this new pony" princess twilight said empowed like she some what worshipped this starswirl "we will give you time to take this all in"said princess cadence in a soothing tone shining armor escorted me to the guest quarters "am i really about to save a planet" I think to my self.


End file.
